Radio1
by who tf knows
Summary: Phil persuades non-youtuber!Dan to go on the radio show with him. Sort of a sequel to Who Is He? but can stand alone


**Heyo**

 **Everything I write is turning out to be a phanfiction. Help.**

 **This is sort-of a sequel to Who Is He? but it can be read alone**

 **Summary: Phil persuades non-youtuber!Dan to go on the radio show with him and fluffiness ensues.**

 **Word count: 2009 haha yes coincidence much?**

 **Warnings: not edited, but I think that's it... I wouldn't know though, would I? it's not edited. I don't edit anything any more jfc**

 **—**

Dan and Phil were lying on the couch in browsing positions, Dan always said he was going to be crippled by the time we was 25.

"Hey Dan" Phil began "have you seen the Phan tag on tumblr?"

Dan shook his head, bemused. "What's a Phan?" he asked

"Phan is now our ship name" Phil replied, giggling

Dan laughed. "I never imagined I'd end up dating someone famous enough to have a ship name"

Phil shrugged noncommittally, he didn't consider himself famous. He turned his laptop screen around so Dan could see. They scrolled for a good two hours, stuck between marvelling at how fast and talented they all were, and being slightly creeped out because there were a few… _interesting_ drawings, to say the least.

When they realised the time, Phil just laughed and sent out a tweet: _Dan and I just spent two hours on the Phan tag on tumblr, does that make us a bit to egotistic?_

"I think it does" Dan commented as he read over Phil's shoulder "just a bit."

Phil laughed and leaned into his boyfriend, sighing happily. He was completely contented with life at the moment - he had an amazing boyfriend, a really fun job, the radio show-

The radio show! He had forgotten to plan stuff for it!

"Dan, I'd love to cuddle but I gotta plan the radio show!" Phil urged, panicked. He extracted himself from Dan's warmth and ran up to the study, flurried ideas running through his mind and each one more crazy than the next.

Dan rolled his eyes from his place on the couch. The radio show was on _Tuesday_ and it was _Friday_ \- plenty of time! Well… he still needed to plan a video, film it, edit it and write the script for internet news…

Ok, maybe he _was_ a bit pushed for time.

Dan sighed and pulled his computer back onto his lap, just glad he didn't have to go back to work for two days - not everyone got to have an amazing stay-at-home-and-do-whatever-the-fuck-you-want-all-day job like Phil.

Dan smiled. _But then again,_ he thought, _Phil is amazing and I get to watch his videos all the time, so I'm not complaining._

He scrolled through Tumblr for a while more, keeping an eye on the time so that he could make Phil go to bed at a reasonable hour instead of working all night like he was probably planning to.

At 12:25am, he got up from the couch and made his way into the study.

"Come on Phil, you need to get to bed" he pleaded softly "it's late and you need sleep."

Phil shook his head. "Dan you don't understand, I need to get stuff for internet news, and fast…."

"Phil" he sighed "you won't know what you're even looking at if you get more tired than you already are."

"I'm not ti-tired" Phil yawned. Dan raised his eyebrow sceptically and Phil blushed.

Dan padded softly up to where Phil was sitting and looped his arms around his shoulders, nuzzling his neck.

"Please Phil? I don't want you to overwork yourself" he pleaded.

Phil froze, then slowly nodded. "Alright" he conceded sleepily "I'll go to bed, but I'm doing this first thing in the morning!"

Dan smiled and nodded. He pulled Phil out of the chair and walked down the stairs, their hands joined and Phil trailing after him.

Phil changed into his pyjamas and flopped onto the bed. "I'll be there in a second, I'm just going to put my computer on charge and do my teeth, ok?" Dan promised.

Phil nodded and buried under the covers, Dan smiled at him and walked through the door.

Dan hadn't gone into the living room to charge his phone, and nor had he gone to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He had, in fact, gone to the study. Phil's research for Internet News was still up and Dan sat down in the desk chair. Phil wasn't going to do all this by himself if Dan could help it.

By the time 3am rolled around, Dan had finished Internet News, and he was pretty proud of himself for doing something youtube-y, even if it was just behind the scenes. And for the radio. He got up from the chair and made his way downstairs, slipping under the covers with Phil and holding him close, before slowly falling asleep.

Sunlight was shining through the window when Phil woke up. He immediately cursed himself for not setting an alarm and quickly got out of bed, rousing Dan. He moaned in muffled protest, it was way to early to be awake.

"Sorry, go back to sleep Bear" Phil whispered. Dan nodded sleepily and closed his eyes. Phil smiled at him, brushing his hair out of his face fondly before going to the study.

Right, he thought, where was I?

He turned on his computer and froze. All the Internet News stuff was sitting right in front of him, complete.

But who- _Dan._

Phil laughed. Dan had done this. Phil looked over everything quickly before running back down and jump-hugging his boyfriend, who was still asleep.

"Watzgoin'on?" Dan slurred

"Did you just do all the internet news stuff for me?" Phil asked somewhat incredulously.

Dan smiled. "You're to busy, so I helped - it's not like I have much work to do at home anyway"

"Well I suppose running a bookstore doesn't take much at-home work" Phil agreed

Dan smiled and pressed a kiss to Phil's lips. "Now go do that weird thing where you sit in front of a camera for an entire day and don't talk to me" he laughed sleepily.

"I do talk to you!" Phil protested, but got up nonetheless and retrieved his tripod from where it was standing in the corner of the room.

"Love you!" Phil chirped happily as he walked out of the room and went into the lounge room to film. Internet News was the thing that took the longest to do usually, so he was a bit ahead of schedule… if he filmed both the Amazingphil video and the Radio1 video today, he could edit them tomorrow and then he would have Monday to plan a segment for the radio show.

"Hey guys!" he greeted the camera with a wave "different video location for now, because Dan's still asleep and I can't just kick him out…"

—-

Once he had finished, he decided that he was going to take a break, and finish the majority of his editing tomorrow. Dan had come in and out a couple of times, getting food or something he forgot or just scaring Phil because whenever he filmed, Dan didn't see him for the day. This meant that Dan could stuff up his take a few times, according to him.

(Phil dissagrees)

Dan had spent the day sleeping, tumbling and watching anime…. which was basically what he did anyway. Dan still hadn't completely gotten over his anxiety, and doubted he ever will, but appearing in a few liveshows and making cameos in Phil's videos was helping. Slowly.

When Dan was scrolling through the Phan tag though, he felt like he was straight back at square one - to insecure to even have his picture taken.

 _'no but what if Dan just appeared on the radio show and they just went through the whole thing like it was normal?'_

At first, Dan had just shaken his head at the post and kept scrolling… but then it appeared again… and again… and _oh great, a bunch of radio show headcanons!_

He looked at the note count on the first text post and… what the actual fuck? O _ver four hundred thousand notes?!_

Nope. Not happening. Ever.

The radio show went for like, two hours - he couldn't be live in front of billions of people for two whole hours!

Dan quickly went back to his dashboard and immersed himself in all the random (mostly) ironic junk. Dan was never going on the radio show ever and that was final.

—

"Today I have a mystery guest that will come on later in the show!" Phil announced excitedly "if you have social media, you probably know who it is as you guys asked only about a gazillion times but oh well. It's a secret"

Dan smiled fondly at Phil's babble, before remembering why he was in the studio in the first place. He honestly had no idea whatsoever why anyone would want him to be on the radio - that was Phil's thing!

Dan shook his head and focused his attention on Phil. Who knows? Maybe he could just slip out quietly… while no one was looking….

"Dan, come one, in order to be a special guest you actually have to be up here" Phil giggled as he gestured for Dan to come up with him.

Dan gulped and pulled his sleeves over his hands. Phil gave him the headphones and smiled reassuringly at him.

"So Dan, the hashtag is 'IfIwasananimal' - have you got an input for that?" Phil asked, hoping to make his boyfriend to feel more at ease in front of everyone.

"Well I…" Dan glanced around skittishly, he wasn't prepared for questions like these "I guess I would just be a pet or be in a zoo, wouldn't I?"

"Dan" Phil whined "that's not an answer"

Dan laughed at Phil's reaction - he loved winding him up like this.

"Yes it is, because that's what would happen" he smirked

"Nooo, I mean if you were an animal for one day, what would you do?"

"What would I do if I was an animal for a day?" Dan asked "I would panic, like, why was I an animal? Why was this happening to me?"

"Dan" Phil protested and playfully shoved him.

Dan laughed and nudged him back, then he remembered eh was on camera, acting like a total fool. Embarrassed, he looked down and fidgeted with the ends of his sleeves.

"Well, thank you for your extremely valuable input Dan" Phil drawled sarcastically "we'll read out some of your tweets after this next music video - remember the hashtag is #IfIwasananimal, here's Pavlove by Fall Out Boy.

"Aaand, the cameras are off!" a technician announced and Dan let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey" Phil said softly, taking Dan's hands in his own "you did amazingly."

"I acted like a complete idiot in front of all of England, Phil!" Dan pouted

"No you didn't Dan, trust me" Phil smiled infectiously.

Dan laughed as Phil started dancing along to the music ridiculously. Phil grabbed Dan's hand and twirled him around, giggling.

"Is this what you always do on the radio when the music videos are playing?" Dan asked "this is actually fun"

"Told you so" Phil gloated

Dan rolled his eyes and the pair messed around until the cameras were turned back on. They put the headphones on and Dan laughed as Phil read out some of the tweets people sent in.

"They have a very large imagination, don't they" He giggled

"They rise to the challenge" Phil replied

Dan shook his head at Phil's indignant tone and pushed his shoulder playfully

"You think of the weirdest challenges" Dan retorted

"You love me"

"whatever, weirdo"

 **—**

"See? That wasn't so bad now, was it?" Phil asked innocently as they walked away from the BBC building

"Stop gloating Phil" Dan deadpanned

"But you still had fun?" Phil persisted

Dan stopped walking. "Yes, it was fun, are you happy now?"

Phil smiled and pressed his lips to Dan's softly.

"Very"

 **Holy fishfudge that was a cheesy ending.**

 **Oh well, I think we've just accepted by now that I can't finish fanfics very well.**

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **As always,**

 **Thornsword**


End file.
